1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for modeling the optical effects caused by the interaction of light with three-dimensional objects, and more particularly, relates to systems and methods for ray-tracing and modeling such effects in a gemstone in order to determine the appearance of a gemstone for use in gemstone evaluation and grading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diamonds have traditionally been graded based on what is known as the four C's: color, clarity, carat weight, and cut. Other than carat weight which is related to the actual volume (size) of the gemstone, the other three factors attempt to quantify or rank diamonds which are objectively “better” than others. Color refers to the intrinsic color a given diamond appears to be, clarity refers to the purity of the gem when material inclusions or defects are considered, and cut refers to the geometry of the cut. These grading factors are taken into consideration when appraising a gem and therefore the subject of grading is important to the gemstone industry.
While the four C's have a long standing tradition, there are other attributes that are important in grading gemstones. For example, some appraisers will focus on what they see in a diamond such as the “liveliness”. A well cut diamond, when moved, will often appear to include many different colors of light in a number of different locations making the gemstone to have what appears to be a large amount of internal movement, color, and prismatic effect.
Generally, a diamond's effect on light is characterized by referring to the gemstone as having fire, brilliance, or scintillation. All of these terms relate to the gemstone's ability to reflect, refract, and otherwise act on incoming light in a particular fashion. Brilliance is the gemstone's ability to direct white light toward a viewer, scintillation, is the apparent movement or flashing of light in the gemstone, and fire is generally the ability of the gemstone to disperse light and produce specific colors which appear to be within the gemstone.
Interestingly, the illumination conditions impact the ability to see the illumination effects of fire, brilliance, and scintillation. For instance, a very brilliant diamond may appear not to have much fire. While color may be being produced and the gemstone does have a high level of dispersion, the color may be washed out by the high level of reflected white light. Therefore, it often requires examination of a gemstone under many different lighting conditions to see its true abilities.
Because of the complexity of a diamond's geometry as well as the different kind of environments in which it may be viewed, purchasing diamonds is difficult on the consumer. A consumer may look at a diamond and think it is attractive, but a concern might be that this attractiveness is not objectively “better” and that the gem could be overpriced. For this reason, an ability to objectively evaluate gems and to more systematically explain the benefits of a particular diamond is desirable.
Gemstone complexity has led to the development of systems, methods, and apparatus, which can evaluate the characteristics of light passing through a diamond using computer modeling. Generally, the computer will trace the paths of a large number of hypothetical light rays through a representation (a skin or model) of the gemstone utilizing ray tracing algorithms. This tracing relies on mathematic and physical rules to evaluate what a user will see when the gemstone is exposed to general environmental light. Ray tracing is performed by company proprietary software or with commercially available optical design programs such as ASAP™ (available from Breault Research Organization, Tucson, Ariz.), FRED (available from Photon Engineering, Tucson, Ariz.), LightTools® (available from Optical Research Associates, Pasadena, Calif.), TRACEPRO® (available from Lambda Research, Littleton, Mass.) or ZEMAX® (available from ZEMAX Development Corporation, San Diego, Calif.)
Some of these systems and methods are shown in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/018,042, 11/018,743, 11/018,742, 11/018,744, and 11/388,384, the entire disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. These Applications provide for a number of systems, methods, and apparatuses which utilize ray tracing to evaluate diamonds and other gemstones. These applications generally provide for systems, methods, and apparatus that utilize ray tracing through a three-dimensional map (or skin) of a diamond. The ray tracing will generally be performed by a computer or other processor which will trace a large number of rays through the gemstone and provide a map or other visualization which graphically shows how light rays of various different wavelengths interact with the gemstone's shape. The systems methods and apparatus may also provide for numerical indicators of a particular diamond's ability to provide a particular optical feature.
In the end, these systems, methods, and apparatus are designed to provide an output which allows for information about the gemstones quantifiable optical properties to be provided to a purchaser in an easily understandable fashion. Often this information is provided in the form of a “map” which shows the table or crown of the gemstone and is color coded to show how particular areas provide particular optical effects.
The map, however, is generated by utilizing a large number of point sources and ray traces which are incident on the gemstone. Sufficient rays must be used to either fill the gemstone to the point where the resultant pattern is clear, or to provide sufficient points to accurately presume what unmapped points would be. In some embodiments of evaluation programs, the number of rays traced can be relatively large (e.g. about 100,000 or more, about 500,000 or more, about 1,000,000 or more). This is generally the case in embodiments where one or more maps or drawings of properties of the diamond are to be generated. In these cases, a sufficiently large number of rays to fill an image, or allow what is considered accurate estimating, should be used. In some other embodiments, fewer rays can be traced (e.g., about 50,000 or less, about 20,000 or less, such as about 5,000). For example, when calculating only a single property from a more symmetrical diamond, about 5,000 to about 50,000 rays can provide sufficiently accurate results.
Even tracing a relatively small number of rays, e.g., 50,000, however, can still take an enormous amount of time in the aggregate, especially since traditional ray tracing algorithms generally utilize inefficient search techniques which rely on the speed of the computer or processor to provide for a result in a reasonable time (as even a computer using an inefficient methodology may be much faster than a human using an efficient methodology), A computer utilizing such an algorithm may take several minutes to complete the desired analysis. When the process is to be performed on thousands of diamonds and for multiple aspects of each diamond, this processing time quickly adds up, and can make the system sufficiently inefficient to not be practicable.
One patented method attempts to deal with this computational intensity by decreasing the computations involved in the analysis. Instead of ray tracing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,673 describes a method that models the propagation through a gemstone of a three-dimensional light beam. Because a beam has a definite cross-sectional area, this method covers more of the gemstone surface with each beam propagation than does any single ray propagation. In ray tracing of gemstones, however, the value and accuracy, as well as the different types of information that can be provided, is often increased by simply increasing the number of rays that are traced. Therefore, it is often preferable to model the propagation of a large number of rays. Thus, too, it is often preferable to utilize a more efficient ray propagation method.